Christmas Kisses
by furubaitsumo
Summary: Oneshot. Kyo x Tohru. It's Christmas time at the Sohma house. Sticky notes and a song.


Snowflakes glided gently to the ground. Tohru sat in the middle of the white blanket. She sat, hugging her knees, watching the feathers fall before her.

_'It's so beautiful. The first big snowfall. And on Christmas Day no less.' _She thought as she stared up at the sky.

She had woken up extra early on account of it being Christmas and all. She put on all of the food that had to be cooked for most of the day for dinner. Then she put on her coat, boots, gloves, and plopped down in the snow. When someone plopped down beside her she jumped.

"What are you doing out here?" Kyo asked, looking at her.

"The snow. It's so pretty. I always used to sit out in the first big snow with mom. We'd just sat there and watched the snow before we did anything else." Tohru explained.

He nodded. "Once... I remember when I was little I watched the snow with my mom. Just once. She had come in to check my beads like she always did. She must've been distracted because instead of checking she watched the snow with me." Kyo told her as he watched the snow.

Tohru smiled. That's the first time he's ever opened up to her like that.

"Hey Kyo... have you ever had a snowball fight?" Tohru asked out of the blue.

"No. Why?" He asked as he felt snow in his face.

Tohru had hit him in the face with a snowball and jumped up and ran behind a tree. Kyo wiped his face and got up, making a snowball. He threw it at her as she came out from behind the tree. For at least five minutes they threw snowballs back and forth.

"I give!" Tohru proclaimed laughing.

She fell backwards. Kyo looked at her strangely. She started moving her arms and legs. She jumped up and smiled down at her snow angel.

"It's cute." Kyo stated.

She smiled at him and nodded.

"How about we go inside and warm up." She asked/stated.

So they went inside and Tohru made two cups of hot chocolate. She came back to the dining room and handed Kyo a cup as she sat down next to him.

"Thanks." He said.

She nodded and took a sip. She looked at their small tree and smiled. Surely enough there were presents under that little thing. Today it would just be the four of them. Kyo, Yuki, Shigure and Tohru. Tohru was thinking about how she hoped that everyone would like their presents. She hadn't cared much about getting anything, she just wanted to give.That was how Tohru worked. Everyone knew this. They've all grown to accept the fact that Tohru never thinks about herself and concentrates on everyone else. Even though she should at least think about herself a little. She took another drink of hot cocoa.

"So...what are you making for dinner?" Kyo asked, drinking his hot chocolate.

"Well there'll be ham, potatoes, broccoli, rolls, and riceballs." She listed.

"That sounds good." Kyo said.

"Oh I hope it is." Tohru said.

"It will be. Your food's always good. As long as there aren't-"

"Any leeks. Or miso. Right?" She smiled.

He nodded. "You know me too well." He smirked.

"Yep." She smiled brightly.

He laughed. Shigure came bursting through the door.

"Merry Christmas!!!!" He practically screamed.

"Merry Christmas Shigure." Tohru smiled at him.

"Ho ho ho. I see Mr. Claus has stopped by." Shigure announced.

Kyo rolled his eyes. Yuki, awakened by Shigure's yelling, walked in the room drowsily.

"Ok Shigure. Calm down." Yuki insisted.

"But why? It's Christmas. A time to be joyful. Not to mention a time for presents!" Shigure said happily. "Don't worry for I shall pass out the lovely gifts this year!!"

Shigure skipped to the tree and started handing them out.

"He's enjoying this waaaay too much." Yuki muttered to Kyo.

"He's up to something..." Kyo agreed.

"Hehe..." Tohru didn't know what to say.

"What's this?! A present for me!?!?" Shigure acted shocked. The boys rolled their eyes.

"It seems that Tohru's winning so far!" He announced.

"So it's a contest now?" Kyo asked.

"It's not as if there's a lot of competition. Seeing as how I didn't get you or the cat anything." Yuki said nonchalantly.

"Yea. I didn't get either of you anthing either. Why waste money on the two of you?" Kyo crossed his arms.

Shigure looked hurt. "What a Christmas this turned out to be..."

Shigure sat down in front of his one whole gift. Tohru looked at him sadly.

_'I can't believe that i'm the only one who got any of them presents. I thought that since they're family they'd exchange gifts too. And here I am with three gifts. I feel so bad...'_ Tohru thought.

"Why the long face my sweet flower?" The dog asked.

She smiled. "Nothing at all."

"Can we get this over with?" Kyo asked, bored.

"Fine, fine, everyone open." Shigure said as he started unwrapping his present.

Tohru had gotten Shigure a set of pens. "Why thank you Tohru, this is perfect."

Tohru smiled. "I'm glad you like it."

Yuki's present was a book on fruits, vegetables, and gardening. There was a note on the front.

_'Machi likes strawberries and daisies'_

Yuki smiled.

"This is exactly what I needed. Thank you Miss. Honda."

"I knew it would help." She winked.

He turned a light shade of pink. Last, Tohru had gotten Kyo a little pad of sticky notes shaped like cats.

The first note said. _'Read when you're alone'_ Kyo looked at her, curiously.

"Thanks." He said.

She nodded, not making eye contact.

Shigure got Tohru a new apron. It was pink with little flowers on it.

"It's beautiful. Thank you Shigure." She smiled, holding the apron up and looking at it.

"Anytime my little flower." Shigure smiled at her.

Yuki gave Tohru a bracelet with little pink hearts dangling from it. Tohru put it on.

"Thank you Yuki. I love it." Yuki smiled.

"Good i'm glad."

Finally was Kyo. He had gotten Tohru a CD.

"Thank you Kyo."

"You're welcome."

Everyone seperated. Kyo went to his room. Tohru got her CD player and went to the kitchen to work on dinner. She pressed play and soft music played. She turned it up, making sure she could hear it. Kyo had gone to his room to read the sticky notes. He peeled off the top note.

_'Kyo...don't laugh'_ Rip

_'I have to tell you this now' _Rip

'_or i'll lose the nerve.'_

Tohru checked on the rice.

'Tohru, I need to say something. Please listen to this...' (song Learning To Breathe by Switchfoot. i'm sorry if a few words are wrong)

Tohru paused in the middle of the kitchen, listening. Kyo started singing.

_'hello good morning how you do what makes your eyes a sun so new i could use a fresh beginning too all of my regrets are enough for you so this is a way that i say i need you this is a way this a way that i'm learning to breathe i'm learning to crawl i'm finding that you and you alone can break my fall i'm living again awake and alive i'm dying to breathe beneath a brand new sky'_

Tohru sank to the ground, listening to the words.

_'I've wanted to tell you for a while now.' _Kyo tore another note.

_'but i've always chickened out'_

tear _'well i'm done hiding.'_

rip _'didn't you tell me once that i can say what i want?'_ tear

_'hello good morning how you been yesterday left my head kicked in i never, never thought that i would fall like that never knew that i could hurt this bad i'm learning to breathe i'm learning to crawl i'm finding that you and you alone can break my fall i'm livin again awake and alive i'm dying to breathe beneath a brand new sky beneath a brand new sky yea... a brand new sky yea...'_

Tohru held a hand to her mouth. Was he trying to tell her what she thought he was trying to tell her? She payed close attention the the words.

_'This might shock you'_ rip

_'or you could just think it's stupid.' _tear

_'whatever the case i still have to say this' _

_'this is a way that i say i need you this is a way that i say that i love you this is a way that i say i'm yours this is a way this is a way that i'm learning to breathe...learning to breathe...up in the air...yea yea i'm dying to breathe beneath a brand new sky a brand new sky... yea... hello good morning how you do how you do... learning to breathe. _I love you Tohru. And...if you'll take me...i'm yours.'

The CD stopped and Tohru got up, setting the CD player on the ground as she headed for the stairs.

_'i love you Kyo' _rip

_'will you take me?' _rip

_'cuz i'm yours...'_

Kyo dropped the pad on the floor and ran out of his room. Tohru was halfway up the stairs. They met halfway. Kyo stepped onto the step Tohru was on. They looked at each other for a minute. Then Kyo leaned in a caught Tohru's lips with his. They broke apart and both said, as if rehearsed, and both completely meaning it.

"I'm yours."


End file.
